Autumn's story
by Ahgassi
Summary: "Musim gugur tahun ini adalah musim gugur terbaik bagi Chen." Dapet ide bikin ChenSeo setelah denger kalau member SNSD favorit Chen itu Seohyun :D


Title: Autumn's story.

Length: Oneshoot

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Main Cast:

- Kim Jong Dae EXO M

- Seo Joo Hyun SNSD

Note: Dapet ide bikin ChenSeo setelah denger kalau member SNSD favorit Chen itu Seohyun :D

Enjoy!

Sabtu sore ini tak ada yang bisa Chen lakukan. Janji untuk nonton battle dance dengan Luhan entah kenapa batal karena Luhan harus ikut latihan untuk special stagenya nanti. Mungkin saja ia bisa ikut dengan Xiumin untuk berbelanja, namun tidak perlu. Karena sekarang bukan giliran Chen untuk belanja.

Angin di petang hari yang sepi ini meniup helai-helai rambut Chen yang tidak tertutupi oleh topinya. Ia sendiri hanya menelusuri jalanan di taman yang sepi ini. Toh, ia sudah mengenakan topi dan jenis penyamaran lainnya yang diperlukan. Takkan ada yang mengenalinya. Lagi pula hari ini sedang sepi.

Suara rombongan burung yang sedang bermigrasi di langit turut meramaikan sore yang tenang ini. Daun-daun berguguran, warna coklat kemerahan terlihat dimana-mana. Mata Chen melirik ke arah salah satu pohon maple yang akrab di matanya itu, di tengah taman. Ranting-ranting pohon itu mengering, membentuk seperti cakar yang menyentuh langit jingga kemerahan. Daun-daunnya meranggas, menambah tumpukan dedaunan yang berceceran di rumput taman yang sesekali tersapu angin musim gugur.

"Kalau saja dia menemaniku di sini..." Chen menggumam sambil tersenyum sendiri. Menertawakan harapannya yang sepertinya takkan mungkin terwujud-sekedar mimpi siang bolong. Menertawakan sifat pemalunya yang sudah kelewat batas yang ia tahu itu merugikan dirinya sendiri. Menjadi pemalu terkadang merugikan.

Chen menarik napas lelah, mengistirahatkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman yang tersedia sambil memandangi orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Sesekali ia mengeratkan jaket hitam yang tengah dikenakannya. Menggigil karena hembusan angin yang bisa dibilang cukup dingin dari biasanya. Sesekali ia melihat beberapa pasangan berlalu melewatinya. Ketika Chen melihat seorang pria menggandeng erat gadis yang ada di sampingnya dengan mesra.

Ia terkekeh sendiri, masih teringat jelas betapa hangat genggaman gadis yang dulu pernah menggenggam tangan Chen beberapa tahun yang lalu. Masih terdengar jelas tawa gadis yang dulunya pernah menemani Chen beberapa bulan yang lalu. Masih tergambar jelas betapa indah senyum gadis yang dulunya pernah menjadi satu-satunya yang ada di hati Chen.

Kalau ia masih punya kesempatan, ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Kalau ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, ia berjanji ia takkan menemui gadis lain dan tetap bersama gadis itu. Namun seperti kata orang, nasi telah menjadi bubur.

"Jongdae-ssi,"

Suara itu, suara yang amat sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang amat sangat akrab di telinganya. Namun entah kenapa Chen tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam.

"Suara Seohyun, aku pasti sudah gila." Chen terkekeh sendiri. Namun betapa terkejutnya ketika orang itu sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sekitar setengah meter jauhnya.

Seohyun tersenyum, menunjukkan eyesmile yang disebabkan oleh pipinya yang chubby. "Apa kabar?" Chen tidak menjawab, tertegun karena kehadiran Seohyun yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Chen mencoba berakting sebaik mungkin. Ia hanya tidak bisa membuat Seohyun melihatnya sedang bersedih. Ia hanya ingin terlihat kuat di depan gadis itu. "Baik, seperti biasa."

Dan mereka kembali terdiam. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka terkadang mencuri-curi pandang dari orang di sampingnya yang berjarak sekitar setengah meter darinya. Baik Seohyun maupun Chen, keduanya sama-sama terlihat gengsi.

Kalau Seohyun bisa, ia jujur ingin mengatakan kalau ia sangat merindukan Chen setelah beberapa bulan tak ada kabar dan kehilangan kontak satu sama lain. Begitu pula Chen. Sepertinya masalah yang terjadi di masa lalu rupanya sedikit menyulitkan mereka untuk berkomunikasi secara leluasa.

"Sebenarnya kita sempat bertemu tadi, maaf aku tidak sempat menyapamu." Chen memulai pembicaraan. Seohyun hanya mengangguk, "Maaf aku mengabaikanmu saat di acara music bank tadi." Tambah Seohyun.

Chen tersenyum, melirik ke arah Seohyun. "Sudah beberapa bulan rupanya, kita lost contact. Aku baru menyadari kalau itu kau saat konser SNSD live di Beijing. Namun aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyapamu secara langsung." Canda Chen. Seohyun terkekeh pelan, "Kau sudah terkenal rupanya. Nama EXO M melambung begitu cepat. Pasti banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang mengejar-ngejar seorang Kim Jongdae."

Namja di samping Seohyun itu terkekeh, "Tidak juga. Aku takut mereka akan patah hati selama aku masih mengharapkan gadis lain."

Seohyun tertegun, kembali merunduk, memainkan jemarinya. "Benarkah? Masih mengharapkan gadis itu rupanya." Chen tahu apa yang Seohyun rasakan, sangat mengerti. Dan mungkin saja masih ada kesempatan bagi Chen. Mungkin saja. Chen takkan tahu kalau ia tidak mencobanya.

"Masih ingat dengan kejadian itu?"

Seohyun menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak ingin kembali bernostalgia dengan kenangan buruk yang terjadi di antara dia dan Chen di masa lalu. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan hubungan pertemanan di antara mereka hanya sekedar demi ego yang tercipta karena kejadian itu. Namun semakin Seohyun berbohong, Chen semakin tahu kalau Seohyun masih mengingat hari itu dengan jelas.

"Dulu kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku dan langsung pergi. Mestinya kau harus mendengarkan aku. Saat aku hendak menjelaskan itu, kau malah langsung berlari entah kemana, dan sejak itu kita lost contact."

Seohyun tidak menggubrisnya. Ia tak peduli, dan tidak akan peduli lagi oleh segala macam penjelasan yang diutarakan Chen. "Aku tidak perlu mendengar penjelasan darimu tentang kejadian itu. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghabiskan tenagamu untuk menjelaskan itu semua." Jawab Seohyun mencoba untuk tenang.

Chen menggeleng kuat-kuat, kemudian menatap Seohyun yang sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya. "Kumohon, izinkan aku. Sebenarnya, aku dan Minzy tidak punya hubungan apapun. Saat aku memeluknya saat itu, maksudku, kau tahu kan kalau dia mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi. Dan saat itu Minzy terpeleset di hadapanku. Kau bahkan sudah tahu kalau sekarang Minzy pacaran dengan Kai."

Seohyun tidak berkata-kata. Ia hanya mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Ia hanya ingin mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dari segala macam kenangan masa lalu yang buruk di antara dia dan Chen dulu yang kalut di pikirannya.

Yeoja itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap namja di sampingnya itu perlahan. Chen menoleh, menatap Seohyun, hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Dan tatapan Chen itu, tatapan yang benar-benar tidak main-main. "Bisakah aku memiliki kesempatan kedua itu?"

Seohyun kembali tertegun, pikiran-pikiran negatif akan masa lalu yang buruk bersama Chen seperti tidak ingin mengalah dengan perasaan rindu yang mendalam kepada namja itu. Ia berpikir dua kali, kembali berpikir. Ia merunduk kembali memainkan jarinya, meragu akan keputusan yang entah ia ambil atau tidak.

Namja itu merunduk, ia merasa lebih tertekan menunggu jawaban Seohyun. Ia sudah bisa menebaknya, takkan ada kesempatan kedua untuknya.

Chen merasa sesuatu yang familiar menyentuh jemarinya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati jemari Seohyun yang berada di punggung tangan Chen. Seohyun tersenyum, tersenyum yang sangat manis. "Baiklah." Ujar Seohyun singkat. "Apa aku sudah gila? Kau benar-benar berkata iya?"

Seohyun menyentil dahi Chen keras-keras. "Iya, kau memang sangat gila." Ujar gadis itu.

Chen tertawa kecil, disusul Seohyun yang tertawa bersamanya di bawah salju pertama yang mulai jatuh untuk memberikan salam akan kedatangan musim dingin.

THE END.


End file.
